Christian Wulff/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Política de Alemania Christian Wulff - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Eröffnung des 149. Bergedorfer Gesprächskreises in Schloss Bellevue - Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und Bundespräsident a.D. Richard von Weizsäcker im Großen Saal. Quelle: Sebastian Bolesch. Bundespräsidialamt Christian Wulff - Horst Köhler.jpg| Wird er Nachfolger von Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (l.)? Niedersachsens Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff (CDU) gilt aktuell als Favorit. Foto: Holger Hollemann (dpa) Christian Wulff - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Joachim Gauck (r.), der langjährige Leiter der später nach ihm benannten Stasi-Unterlagen-Behörde, hat im November die "Goldene Victoria" des Verbandes Deutscher Zeitschriftenverleger (VDZ) von Bundespräsident Christian Wulff erhalten. dpa Christian Wulff - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Büste von Christian Wulff enthüllt - Frank-Walter Steinmeier würdigt Ex-Bundespräsident. Photo: Kay Nietfeld Christian Wulff - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Schlechtes Urteil auch über Christian Wulff , der als Bundespräsident Helmut Kohl und dessen Ehefrau Maike Richter-Kohl in Oggersheim besuchte. Foto: dpa Christian Wulff - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Gerhard Schröder und Christian Wulff fühlten sich arbeitstechnisch wohl nicht ganz ausgelastet / picture alliance Angela Merkel - Christian Wulff.jpg| German President Christian Wulff with Chancellor Angela Merkel on Sunday. Dapd Francia * Ver Christian Wulff - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und der französische Präsident Nicolas Sarkozy in Paris. Bundespräsidialamt Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Christian Wulff.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff begrüßt Königin Beatrix der Niederlande mit militärischen Ehren in Schloss Bellevue. Bundespräsidialamt Christian Wulff - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff ist am 18. November 2010 zum Antrittsbesuch in das Königreich der Niederlande gereist und wurde von Königin Beatrix im Königlichen Palast in Den Haag empfangen. Dabei kamen beide mit dem Kronprinzenpaar Willem Alexander und seiner Frau Máxima zu einem festlichen Mittagessen zusammen. Bundespräsidialamt Christian Wulff - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Christian Wulff, hier met Jan Peter Balkenende. Photo: AP Mark Rutte - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte (R), and German President Christian Wulff (L) attend a press conference at the Catshuis on November 18, 2010 at The Hague, Netherlands. German President Wulff met Prime Minister Rutte for bilateral talks during his one-day-visit to the Netherlands. Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Christian Wulff.jpg| German President Christian Wulff applauds Pope Benedict XVI after his speech during a valedictory ceremony at the airport of the south-western German town of Lahr. iol.co.za España * Ver Christian Wulff - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Juan Carlos I y Christian Wulff (dcha.): por la amistad hispano-germana. Dapd Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Princess Letizia of Spain, Bettina Wulff, King Juan Carlos of Spain, German President Christian Wulff , Queen Sofia of Spain and Prince Felipe of Spain pose for the photographers at the Zarzuela Palace on February 10, 2011 in Madrid, Spain. Getty José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero (L) looks at a car on display at the IBM stand next to Lower Saxony State Premier Christian Wulff during their tour of the world's biggest high-tech fair, the CeBIT on March 2, 2010 in the northern German city of Hanover. 4,157 companies from 68 countries are displaying their latest gadgets at the fair taking place from March 2 to 6, 2010. Getty Italia * Ver Christian Wulff - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff mit Giorgio Napolitano, Präsident der Italienischen Republik. Bundespräsidialamt Mario Monti - Sin imagen.jpg| Mario Monti, Christian Wulff. Christian Wulff, President of the German Federal Republic,visits Italian premier Mario Monti in Rome. Splash News / Alamy Stock Photo Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Christian Wulff - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Saksan liittopresidentti Christian Wulff kättelee tasavallan presidentti Tarja Halosta. Photo: Tasavallan presidentin kanslia Sauli Niinistö - Sin imagen.jpg| Neben den Beratungen der Arraiolos-Gruppe hat Bundespräsident Wulff seinen Besuch in Finnland für bilaterale Gespräche genutzt. Am 10. Zum Auftakt seiner Reise ist er mit der scheidenden Präsidentin Finnlands, Tarja Halonen, dem Ministerpräsidenten des Landes, Jyrki Katainen, sowie dem Präsidenten des finnischen Parlaments, Eero Heinäluoma, zusammengekommen. Ebenso stand eine Begegnung mit dem neu gewählten Präsidenten Sauli Niinistö auf dem Programm. Bundespräsidialamt Christian Wulff - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Reise nach Finnland - Bundespräsident Christian Wulff mit dem finnischen Ministerpräsidenten Jyrki Katainen Quelle: Jesco Denzel Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Christian Wulff - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| In Berlin, Dmitry Medvedev met with President of the Federal Republic of Germany Christian Wulff. Photo: President of Russia Christian Wulff - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Prime Minister Vladimir Putin meets with German President Christian Wulff. archive.premier.gov.ru Fuentes Categoría:Christian Wulff